Save the Date
by PagetPaulson
Summary: It took a lot to keep their kind of relationship a secret.


"Drop the gun, Randle." Emily's eyes hardened on the criminal standing at the edge of the dock. Slowly stepping forward, the FBI agent held her gun steady on the man before her and her team. "You don't want to do this."

The bearded man laughed. "Do what? Killing one more would give me, what? Another ten years?"

Emily saw the younger man look straight into her eyes as she stopped her movements. "Randle, this girl has done nothing to deserve what you're about to do to her."

"She deserves it!"

The brunette felt her friend come up behind her shoulder, his gun drawn. "Randle, drop your weapon."

The icy blue eyed man shook his head. "What for?"

"No one else needs to get hurt." Derek stepped a foot further toward the criminal. "You've put an officer in the hospital, you've killed four and almost bludgeoned your therapist to death. What's your motive here?"

Randle's grim smile widened on the agents. He slid backward on the slippery floors of the dock and kept his gun on them. "They all deserve it."

When his hand reached back to push the suitcase holding his latest victim back into the water, a round of gunshots fired into the air. Three to the chest, one to the head, and Randle's body was falling back into the bay.

Emily holstered her weapon and went sprinting over to the edge of the dock.

"Be careful!"

Her boot slid through the water and had her tumbling down to the edge of the dock. Her hands flying out to stop herself from falling into the cold water, Emily held her breath. "You're ok," she whispered, immediately getting on her knees and unzipping the suitcase. "You're ok."

The twelve year old girl came bursting out of the suitcase, trying hard to catch her breath as she fell to the cold ground.

Emily took the almost teenager into her hold as quickly as she could, hearing the other agents racing up to them. "I'm a federal agent, don't worry." She tried to stop the crying girl's fighting hands so she could calm her down. "He's dead."

The brown eyes of the young girl flew up to see those of the woman trying to hold her. "Dead?"

"He's dead, Kacy."

Derek helped JJ over the puddle that ran across the length of the dock Emily had slipped on as they walked over to the pair. "Kacy, we need to take you to the hospital, ok? Your parents are waiting for you."

Emily helped the young girl stand. "I'll take her."

Looking up from the traumatized girl she noticed the skeptical looks from her friends. "I can take her," she said again, holding the scared twelve year old to her side. There was someone she needed to see.

Thirty minutes later, Emily had the blond back in the hands of her parents, waiting and watching on the sidelines as she was checked by the ER doctors to make sure she was ok. After receiving a million thanks from the parents and the rest of the officers in the hospital, Emily made her way over to the front desk. "Can I have the room number for NCIS Agent Leroy Gibbs?"

Walking into the hospital room, the brunette laid eyes on the agent that had fallen from a bullet wound earlier that day. She stepped into the room, her footsteps quiet so she wouldn't wake him, and found herself sitting in the visitor's chair beside his bed.

"You're lucky you're not dead," she told the unconscious man, smiling gently at his calm features. "I would have killed you."

She heard footsteps outside the hospital room door and turned to see one of Gibbs' teammates standing with his arm against the doorway. "Don't act like we have a disease," the agent smiled gently. "Come in."

Dinozzo shook his head, looking back to his teammate behind him. "We just wanted to make sure he was ok. We can come back later."

"I promise not to make out with him in front of you," Emily tried.

McGee stepped out from behind the other NCIS agent and laughed. "Need us to lock this door for you?"

The brunette smiled at the two men she had gotten to know over the course of this case. Her hand on Gibbs', she slowly spun in her seat and looked back to the man in the hospital bed. "I'll see you guys later, ok?"

With the two men gone Emily moved her chair closer to the older man, her hands moving from his to his legs underneath the bed sheet. "From the looks on their faces at my make out joke, I'm guessing we're not a secret to your team." Emily's eyes moved back to his face, the brunette woman smiling. "Which is good. If I wasn't able to take you out in public after this whole ordeal, I would have shot you myself."

Her hands froze, eyes glued to the older man's features when she saw his brows and mouth twitch. "Gibbs?"

The grey haired man winced at the light hitting his eyes as they opened.

"Sweetheart?"

Letting his eyes adjust, the NCIS agent lifted his head just enough to see the brunette sitting at the side of his bed. "I'm allowed visitors?"

Emily grinned at the joke. "Hi."

Her whisper made his heart warm. Letting her help his bed rise so he could sit up, Gibbs slowly nodded his head. "Hi." He waited for her to move her chair back up to him so he could take her hand. "I take it you caught him?"

"We did," she nodded. Looking down to their hands she watched as their fingers intertwined. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I remember the pain," the older man stated, seeing the worry in those beautiful brown eyes. "Where was I shot?"

Standing from her chair, the FBI agent used her free hand to lift up the collar of Gibbs' hospital gown. "Right above the heart." She forced her eyes not to water at the car on his chest. "You had an eight hour surgery."

Gibbs held harder onto the brunette's hand.

She sat, smiling to the older man. "You do realize that if you had died without telling your team about me, I would have had your head."

"Oh, I know."

Emily bit her lip. "Tony and Tim were here. They know."

Gibbs let his head rest back against his pillow. "About us or about everything?"

The FBI agent chuckled. Picking up her left hand she showed him the ring on her finger. "Do you realize how many questions I was bombarded with?" she chuckled. "My team knows now, and so does yours."

Gibbs gave her a tired smile. "Did you tell Penelope about how I proposed?"

"I haven't had a good twenty-four hour free time slot to yet." Smiling over to the older man, she lifted his hand and held it in hers. "When I'm able to, I'm breaking you out of here and taking you to dinner."

The grey haired man laughed through the oxygen tubes in his nose. "It's a date."


End file.
